


We've Got Attitude!

by katzz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam's Attitude interview next door, M/M, Smut, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, the interview people hear stuff that they would not like to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/katzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's Attitude interview in hiss hotel room, which is conveniently next to Harry and Louis' room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Attitude!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random short work of smut for my friends, we were just full of it last night after we saw "Liam's" interview so I had a fic idea. I’ve not spell checked it or anything, just wanted to get it out. Hope you like it, it's the first thing I've ever published xx

_“So Liam, what are your thoughts on gay marriage?” the interviewer starts with a relatively easy question, considering what magazine he was being interviewed for._

On the other side of the wall Harry and Louis had just entered their hotel room, oblivious to the interview happening next door to them in Liam’s room. Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ neck the moment the door to their room closes behind them. Harry’s lips find Louis’ neck and start sucking on it lightly, a small whimper escapes Louis’ lips as Harry keeps doing what he does best.

“Are you sure we’re gonna have time before we need to go out with the boys? We could wait until after dinner,” Louis’ suggestion makes Harry lift his head up and look at his lover.

“You’re not seriously suggesting we’re only gonna have sex once today?” Harry looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, “We’re gonna have sex now, we’re gonna have sex later, okay?” Harry says frankly, moves his hands from Louis’ neck to his ass and goes back to sucking at his neck.

“Sounds like a plan,” Louis whines as he tips his head backwards as the pleasure hits him.

Harry raises his head once again, removing his lips from Louis’ neck and takes his hand, dragging him towards the bed. Harry sits on the edge of bed, pulling Louis between his legs before he grabs Louis' neck from behind and pulls him into a kiss. It’s sweet, sincere.

“I love you,” Harry whispers as they pull apart.

“You too,” Louis smiles back at his boyfriend.

Harry moves his hands to the waist of Louis’ jeans, tracing his fingers along Louis hips.

“I think we should get these off,” he smirks, at the same time looking very innocently at Louis. Louis laughs at Harry’s expression and shakes his head.

“What? You’re not gonna take your pants off?” Harry looks at him astonished, his mouth going into a pout, covering his eyes with his hands, pretending to cry.

“Oh boohoo, you’re a big boy Harry,” Louis just laughs at him.

“You would know that,” Harry smirks back at Louis, sticking his tongue out at him. Louis rolls his eyes, but starts removing his jeans.

“Yayyy,” Harry starts smiling super wide and Louis wonders why he’s in love with an idiot.

“Undress yourself please,” Louis looks at Harry all serious again.

Harry chuckles but obeys these orders, quickly removing all of his clothes. Louis stares at the eighth wonder of the new world in front of him, snapping out of it when Harry waves a hand in front of his face.

“Hello, earth to Louis,” Harry giggles as Louis removes his excess clothing.

Harry lays himself on the bed, motioning Louis to join him on top of him. Louis does as is asked, never really having to think twice about Harry’s wishes. Louis starts kissing Harry, this time with more roughness, grabbing Harry’s soft curls with his hands pulling them with force. Harry moans into the kiss, getting turned on by the hair pulling. He is sure he’ll be bold before he’s 30, with their whole hair-pulling-kink, but he really doesn't mind. Harry starts scraping Louis’ back lightly with his nails, slightly moving his hips to get some friction to both of their dicks. He feels them both getting harder and slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Harry keeps moving his hips, feeling some pre-cum dropping, not sure from who, onto his little belly.

Breaking the kiss, Harry gently pushes Louis off of him to lay him down next to him on the bed. His hand strokes Louis’ length up and down a few times, slicking his hand with the leaked pre-cum, his movements making Louis fully hard now. Harry grabs the lube from the bedside table, pours some on his hand. Then he pulls one of Louis’ legs over his stomach and reaches down to Louis’ ass with his wet hand.

“You good?” he smiles at his boyfriend, making sure he was still fine.

“Always.. Go ahead,” Louis gives Harry back a reassuring smile and feels Harry’s finger ghost around his rim gently.

Harry looks Louis straight into his eyes, as he pushes one finger slowly into him. Louis’ moan makes Harry’s dick twitch from the pleasured sound and it leaks some more pre-cum. Harry takes the noise as a permission to move his finger out and add a second one. Louis lays there with his eyes closed, one hand in Harry’s hair the other on Harry’s dick, taking Harry’s fingers as he moves them in a practiced manner. Harry adds a third finger, getting a loud sound out of Louis and a nice tug in his hair too.

_"Did you hear that sound?" the interviewer asks, looking at Liam's management team._

"Uh, it's probably nothing, let's keep going," Liam manages to stutter, ending the sentence with a worried smile.

Harry pumps his fingers in and out of Louis, watching his boyfriend who has his eyes shut and whose mouth is letting small, shaky breaths out. Harry moves his gaze down towards their equally hard cocks that are desperate for touch. "Please Harry, I need more," Louis moans, not being satisfied by Harry's fingers anymore.

"'Kay love, get on your knees," Harry removes his fingers and earns a whimper from Louis, who turns to his stomach and gets up on his hands and knees.

Harry reaches for the lubricant from the bedside table, opening it up and slicking up his painfully hard dick, going up and down with his hand for a bit longer than is necessary, but snaps out of pleasuring himself when he hears another moan from Louis.

"Please Harry, now, I need you now!" the boy almost shouts at him. Harry repositions himself behind Louis, guiding the tip of his dick to Louis' hole, circling it a bit just for the fun of it. **"Goodness Harry, just fuck me already!"** Louis actually shouts now, which Harry responds to with a giggle.

_"Are the other boys next door? Do you think they're fine? You can go see what's happening, if you need to," the interviewer looks at Liam sympathetically._

"No, no. That's none of the boys' rooms, should not let the sounds bother us, still got a few questions to answer, don't I?" Liam smiles and mentally thanks himself he's gotten good at answering questions without hesitating.

Harry pushes the tip of his dick into Louis, who groans at the feeling.

"Oh God Harry, feels so, so good," Louis manages to tell him.

Harry grins and keeps pushing himself in, focusing on the tightness of Louis' hole. Louis keeps moaning loudly, which is such a turn on for Harry - he loves hearing sounds he is responsible for. As Harry keeps on pushing in, Louis' pants get louder and louder. Harry grabs Louis' at his hips and finally pushes the rest of his length into him. As he bottoms out, Louis groans louder than before, which earns a slap on his ass from Harry's hand. He knows they're at a hotel and should probably keep their voices down, but to be honest, Harry's not that bothered. He wants the world to know how well he pleases his lover, _although he cannot actually tell the world._ So, he is satisfied on letting their next door guests hear how he makes his man scream and shout.

_The interviewer is obviously bothered and intrigued by the noises he hears, but Liam keeps answering his questions and keeps the conversation alive the best he can, trying his very best to ignore the sounds he hopes are not Harry and Louis'. Deep down he knows it's them, but he can wish they aren't them. For the sake of their image, he hopes they aren't them._

"You can move Harry," Louis tells Harry as his breathing is a bit slower again.

Harry immediately pulls almost all the way out and slams all the way back into him, getting a very loud, pleasured moan from Louis. He keeps up the fast pace, getting worked up himself, starting to pant out loud rhythmically with Louis.

"Oh God, feels so... so good baby... So tight my love, so tight for me all the time," Harry stutters his words, pounding himself in and out of Louis.

"Love your... big cock, babe... Such... a lovely... cock," Louis tells Harry in between his slams. The bed's headboard starts slamming against the wall as Harry keeps thrusting in and out, picking up his pace even more.

_Liam's eyes almost pop out of his head when he hears the pounding against the wall, he prays neither of the boys start yelling each others names in euphoria._

"Yeah, so Larry Stylinson is just outrageous. I can't understand why the fans keep believing Harry and Louis are together, they should stop with that nonsense," Liam tries his very best to be convincing. The interview is almost over, he can see the interviewer won't stand the situation for long anymore. "Was this all of it?" he asks hopefully.

__

"Yeah, I think we can end this here. Think we got some good material from you, thank you again," Liam just smiles at the interviewer, hoping he is quick at gathering his stuff.

__

"Better get out of here before we hear something we shouldn't," Liam laughs nervously, getting a laugh from the interviewer.

__

"Yes, better get going."

__

"So close babe, 'm gonna come soon," Harry's voice sounds like a whisper next to Louis' loud moans and their bodies slamming against each other.

"Yeah, so close too," Louis whimpers back.

Harry's hands keep a tight hold on Louis hips as the thrust a few last times before getting himself over the edge and he start cumming into Louis. Harry's mouth lets out an unintentional very, very loud groan, which is sure to be heard down on the ground level, their room being up on the 13th floor. As Harry's cum spills inside of Louis, it's enough to take Louis over the edge, **"My goodness Harry, oh.. my.. God.. Harry.. Harry..,"** Louis' moans are even louder than Harry's, if that's even possible, his cum shooting out onto his abs and chest. 

"Louis, Louis, Louis," Harry moans still riding out his orgasm, slightly moving in and out of him. Louis collapses down from his position, Harry going down with him. They both lie their one on top of the other, getting down from their high and trying to even out their breathing. Eventually Harry pulls out of Louis and lays next to him, although he quite enjoys being on top of him. "Love you," Harry is one to always remind Louis after everything and anything they do, that he indeed loves him and that he always will.

"Always," Louis responds, his eyes slowly starting to close.

_Liam and the interview crew along with Liam's management were almost out the door, when Louis stared screaming Harry's name and that was when Liam knew he had fucked up. The interviewer turned his head quickly to look at Liam and the rest of the people in the room, all with various expressions on their faces. Liam let out a nervous laugh, which turned into a low growl when they heard Harry scream out Louis name. The interviewer eyes at the mad, confused and scared faces behind Liam, then looks Liam into his eyes._

_"Outrageous, indeed," the interviewer says with a sly smile and exits the room._

_"I'm going to kill you," Liam mutters under his breath. He doesn't dare to look at their management behind them, he just stands there as the rest of the people in the room start going after the interviewer. "I'm going to fucking kill you," he repeats to himself._

Later that night Liam has waited enough, he couldn't concentrate on getting ready for dinner before he got to yell at the two idiots he called his best friends. Liam knocks on their door, which was quickly opened by a ready-for-dinner Harry.

"Liam, you don't look ready for dinner?" Harry starts questioning him, but Liam pushes through him to the middle of their room. Harry closes the door and follows Liam.

"You idiots! I had a interview next door while you were going at it like wild animals!"

Harry's mouth drops open and Louis exits the bathroom, his mouth fallen open too.

"Yeah, that was pretty much the same expression the interviewer had. I had talked about your guys' relationship being fake and outrageous for 15 minutes, the interview had ended and he was inches from being out the door and then," Liam takes a breath, points at Louis, "and then you started screaming Harry's name. Modest is not amused, they ran after the interviewer, but that stuff cannot be unheard."

Harry and Louis look at each other, when suddenly Louis starts laughing.

"This is not funny! I made such a fool out of myself, Attitude is gonna make me look like such an idiot in that interview," Liam closes his eyes at the mental image of what the interview would sound like.

"Well, looks like we've got attitude," Harry states and joins Louis at laughing at the incident. "Don't worry Liam, Modest will take care of it, they always," he sighs, "they always do."

Harry continues, "Let's just go out to dinner, let's get you drunk as hell, so you'll forget about us having sex and that when we get back to the hotel, you'll pass out and won't hear us having sex again," Harry laughs again, being joined by Liam now as they start walking to Liam's room to make sure he gets dressed in time.


End file.
